Power Out But Love is Still On
by Curtis255
Summary: Quintis Smut. The power goes out and Happy takes advantage of the romantic candle lighting. SMUT


Happy and Toby were making dinner one night at home. More like Toby was making dinner and Happy was watching. Toby was putting the lasagna into the oven and shut the door. Then the house goes completely dark.

"The hell you do Doc?!" Happy says.

"It wasn't me." Then a flash of light and a huge crash of thunder.

Happy and Toby's phones both get a severe weather alerts at the same time.

"Flooding and severe storms. Well great."

"So dinners gonna be a bust."

Happy had a smirk spread across her face. "I know what we could eat."

"Happy" Toby sighs.

"Ice cream and pretzels!" She raises her voice in excitement.

"Oh god. Happy."

"It's all we got, Babe!" Happy was so excited.

"Or… we have a gas stove I can cut 2 pieces out of the lasagna and heat it on a pan and light the stove with a match." Toby says.

"Ugh. But ice cream and pretzels." She pouts.

"Not healthy at all. Maybe that can be dessert."

"But ice cream be melted."

"Then it will be a shake."

"Boo!"

They find candles and Toby tells her how romantic it is and they get back to saving dinner. Toby does what he explained to his wife and puts a plate with dinner in front of her.

"Is it good?"

"Not Good"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not ice cream and pretzels." She pouts.

"Where did you even try that?"

"I haven't. It just kind of suddenly sounded good."

"Salty, Sweet?"

"Shut up. No. Quiet."

Happy shut the thought out right away. They'd been trying but she wasn't gonna find out at a time like this. She refused to let the possibility into her mind.

"Okay well, you're fed and it's dark. What should we do?"

Happy puts a hand on his thigh and lays her head on his shoulder, her lips kissing and sucking at his neck. "I may have few ideas of what newlyweds that are alone in the dark could do." She spoke softly, trying to get him to understand. He definitely understood but it was all part of the game. Toby moved his hand to her lower back and the other pulling her thigh towards him. He whispered in her ear.

"By whatever do you mean?" He teased.

"Being the candles to the bedroom and make something."

"Make love or baby?"

"Why can't we do both."

They took the candles into the bedroom and set some on the far end of both nightstands and on the dressers. Toby and Happy stood at the foot of the bed, admiring their work. Toby turns to Happy and she turns to him.

"This is romantic, right?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I got a surprise."

"A sexy surprise?" Toby says excitedly.

Happy smirks and leans up, kissing his cheek quickly then walking around him and into the bathroom. He turns to follow but she shuts the door.

"Happy!"

"Patience Tobias!" Happy calls from the other side of the door.

She puts on this electric royal blue lingerie. And fluffs her hair a little. The lingerie presses her boobs together tightly, giving her a bigger cleavage than normal. It had a short little skirt that ended at her thighs and was the shortest it could be without showing off her parts. Toby was going to love it. She opened the door and Toby was right there. He hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes looked all over her body. His pupils dilated and he grabbed her hips pulling her against his body. He had a hand on her hip and the back of her neck. Kissing her with passion.

She could feel his excitement against her inner thigh. She gasped into his mouth. He swallowed it and slid his tongue into her mouth.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him impossibly closer. Without warning he moved his hands to her lower back and the back of her thigh. His quickly lifted her into his arms, bridal style. Happy made a shocked squeal.

"Toby!" She screamed, in not anger but amused delight. He laid her down on the bed. Silently he hovered over her, gently pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"Mine" he growled in her ear. His voice low and deep, turning her on even more. "This for me, isn't it?"

"Of course it is Doc" she leaned up capturing his lips in a loving kiss. He kissed back.

"Good. Mine." He growled once again.

Happy moaned and he attacked her neck with kisses. She arched against him and he kissed down her neck and to her bare, expanded cleavage. His face was practically buried in her chest and she was enjoying it just as much as her husband.

Happy loved when Toby took charge. Happy was an independent woman. Her job was looked at as a "man's job" and she was always trying to change that stereotype. She was tough because of that and her childhood. She claimed that needed no one, but her relationship with Toby made her realize just how wrong she was. Happy like letting him take charge and be man when in bed.

Toby like being in charge and taking the "man's job" of pleasuring, taking care of, and loving his wife. His father was a very sexist man. Mr. Curtis had started teaching young Tobias to do the same sexist crap that he had done himself. Toby had not followed in his father's footsteps and knew it was wrong to treat women like that. He had fallen in love and respected his wife. He found early on in their sex life that she liked him to take charge and claim her as his own. It was the only time they acted that way.

He continued to kiss down her body and undo the lingerie. She was so focused on the kisses and feeling that she didn't notice. He pulled it off her and quickly replaced her shocked open mouth with his and slipping his tongue in.

Just as things were about to get intresting the lights came back on.


End file.
